The Trials And Tribulations Of Revy & Ray
by krazykiwi16
Summary: After Lagoon Company loses Rock, the remaining crew feel dysfunctional without their fourth member but they are in luck when a high schooler from Japan wanders the dark streets of Roanapur and joins their crew, lighting their fire and the never ending action and chaos begins again with new adventures and jobs, meeting dangerous people along the way! More detailed description inside
1. Scary Beginnings

**This is an alternative universe when Rock joins Lagoon Company and he does the following jobs: vampire twins, Jane Greenback and the whole Lovelace Affair with Fabiola when Rock all of a sudden decides to leave them. (will be exploring this as story goes on) OC will go through the other manga/anime events and other ones I have created with several more OCs. I'll work extremely hard to make this fiction as dark and gritty, action packed with comic relief.**

**Expect angst, sexual situations, violence, death and lots of swearing.**

**Please give this fiction a chance.**

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

Rukia Yamamoto found herself in a peculiar situation, she was nervously drinking tea on a worn out sofa while being scrutinised by three people, a bead of sweat trickling down her temple due to the sweltering, exotic heat of Thailand. Rukia could hear on going gunfire in the far distance alongside an orchestra of police sirens everywhere and it was worrying her immensely.

_How did I get here? _Rukia lets out a loud sigh, and glances around and she accidently catches the eye of the scowling red head woman, who wore a dark tank top, cut-off jeans and tribal tattoos covering her right arm, and a shoulder holster holding two twin guns.

"What's your name?!" the Chinese American barks Rukia, an angry frown on her face.

Rukia loudly swallows her tea and opens her mouth to answer the question when the massive, broad shouldered, muscular African American asks her another question. "How did a school kid like you get here?" his eyes hiding behind sunglasses sweeping over her muddied blue skirt, and discoloured white shirt and a loosed tie with a gold emblem on it.

Rukia scratches her temple as she answers the African American wearing combat clothes and a flak jacket timidly, speaking fluent English. "I-I was kidnapped…me and my friend were taken from Japan to this prison like place with all these other girls. I somehow escaped and ran through a jungle and then…I bumped in to Ms…um?" and she turned to look at the woman.

"Revy" the red head said calmly as she remembered the girl crashing into her and she fainted promptly. Revy didn't know why but she felt the need to bring the obviously exhausted, rain soaked girl back to Lagoon Company.

"Thanks Revy" and the girl gave Revy a small smile that was filled with warmth, Revy clicked her tongue in annoyance and turned away, lighting up a cigarette.

"Um…Mr?" Rukia addresses the bald, war veteran, twirling her thumbs anxiously. "…Is it possible to go back and save my friend?" looking up at him with pleading, watery eyes.

"The name's Dutch kid…and that place in the jungle most likely belongs to Yakuza"

Rukia blinks in astonishment, "Yakuza? I-I escaped from Yakuza?" she asks in a low, shock filled whisper.

"Talk about ironic huh Miss Japanese? But don't worry your friend won't die" but Dutch knew that her friend was probably going to be living a life worse than death and the pain on the kid's face revealed that she understood the situation all too well.

Dutch sighed loudly and ran a hand through his non-existent hair while Revy plucked her half smoked cigarette out of her mouth and handed it to Rukia who took it gratefully, and took a deep drag from it, exhaling grey smoke into the air.

Benny, a man with glasses and messy blond hair worn in a ponytail and wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt handed Dutch an envelope who looked through it before looking up and smiling dangerously at Rukia who flinched back slightly "Kid, do you know how to scuba dive?" he asked.

Rukia looked confused for a minute or so before answering "I..A bit, I guess…like a bit of in-pool scuba diving but it wasn't something I would like to try aga-Wait! You expect me to swim all the way back to Japan!?"

Revy and Benny chuckled in amusement while Dutch simply face palmed before towering over Rukia, and she noticed that even behind his sun glasses she could see the evil twinkle in his eyes. "Well ain't you half a funny brat….anyway kid, to get back to Japan you'll need a fake passport and plane tickets but you have no money on you right?"

Rukia nodded and listened intently to Dutch's words. "We ain't Samaritans to give you the money so if you don't want to work on your back, I'd advise you to work with us"

Rukia definitely didn't want to 'work on her back' as Dutch poetically put it but she wanted to know one thing. "What exactly is your job?"

"Us? We're Lagoon Company, just a simple service for hire to locate and retrieve various items and bring them to different locations" he stated simply.

Rukia simply translated that as 'a simple service hired by various criminal organisations to locate and retrieve or smuggle items in and around various locations'

"Right, I'll do my best" Rukia says firmly and stands up, bowing slightly.

Dutch grinned and clapped his hands together, excited that they were back in business especially since Lagoon Company have been in a slump for several weeks due to the whole Lovelace affair and losing their Japanese salary man.

"Benny Boy, get a plan ready and Revy, mind letting the kid using your shower?"

Revy simply huffed and nodded to Rukia to follow her out of the office and down the stairs to the empty quiet streets, the moon was high in the sky and Rukia figured she must have been in this foreign land for at least two days. "Kid, you coming!?" Revy shouted and Rukia jumped and continued trailing after Revy to her apartment which was situated behind the Lagoon Company's building. The apartment was simple and not very big, albeit it was a mess but Rukia wasn't too fussed.

"The shower's in that bedroom, I left a towel and some clothes in there" Revy said, and Rukia nodded her thanks and passed her to enter the bathroom. Rukia slipped out of her uniform and stepped under the shower, letting hot water cascade over her body, but it wasn't long before negative thoughts entered her mind and she couldn't help but think about her friend and how she selfishly left her behind so she could survive. Rukia bonked her head against the cold tiled wall, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the running water and she asks herself why this happened to her.

**The beeping nose of the alarm woke Rukia up, and with her face half buried in the soft pillow she glanced up at the clock, turning the alarm off with a lazy arm. Rukia got up slowly, still groggy from sleep and yawned widely, stretching and twisting to shake out the lasts remnants of sleep. Rubbing her eye and yawning she plods all the way to the bathroom to get ready for school. **

**It wasn't long after that Rukia left the bathroom, a towel tied round her hair and she approached her closet and looked endearingly at her school uniform, it would be the last week she would be wearing it. Rukia put her arms through the sleeves of a white, crisp clean shirt, leaving the top buttons undone, and she then loosely wraps a blue tie around her neck, tucking it under her collar. Her blue knee-high skirt was next, followed by a belt, tights and black boots. Lastly she places a navy blue blazer, and packs her bag before unwrapping her towel from her hair, and letting her hair fall at her shoulders, tousling it in place before leaving it to dry naturally. **

**Rukia headed downstairs, still yawning loudly and entered the kitchen and made herself scrambled eggs and toast, listening to the radio. **

"**More and more young girls are being kidnapped and forced into human trafficking circles and the police and FBI have issued warnings to stay away from any black vans…"**

**Her father thundered downstairs and came at her, shouting and spraying spittle all over her food and she turns her nose up in disgust, leaving the uneaten food on the table. Rukia zones out her father's voice by thinking about buying breakfast and maybe a packet of cigarettes as she heads out of the kitchen and she slides the door shut behind her to muffle out the irritating grating of her father's voice and throwing her grey sling bag over her shoulder and heads for the entrance door. However before Rukia could reach for the door, it already opened and she ended up bashing into someone's chest and she recoils back, rubbing her reddened nose.**

"**Ouch" she looks up and sees her older brother Takeshi, all primped up in an expensive suit and looking as haughty as always. **

"**Oh? You're back in Tokyo? Just great" sounding dead pan as she notices the black suitcase behind him, her face looking uninterested. **

"**Slut" he whispers angrily, and the both of them start glaring at each other, even when their father appears behind them, all smiles and fawning over Takeshi. Rukia felt the urge to gag at the sickeningly sweet scene and huffing loudly she side steps around them and heads for school. Yes, Rukia hated her brother but it was only due to a series of events that happened before he moved to America, and she felt that her brother was a complete fake. **

**Meanwhile, **

"**What did she do this time?" Takeshi asked, pulling at his red tie as he stared hard through the closed door, aiming daggers at Rukia's retreating back, not paying attention to his father's rant on how useless his sister was. Takeshi had heard the same speech dozens of time but he wanted to please his father so he pretended to listen.**

"**It's a shame you and her look alike…" Takeshi shot an icy blue glare at his oblivious father; he hated being reminded that he looked like his hopeless sister, especially when they both had unique midnight blue eyes, which they inherited from their grandmother who was American.**

**It wasn't a simply sibling rivalry, it was really pure hate for the other. **

"**Anyway why are you back so quick? You've only been in America for six months" speaking English. **

"**Got some business here to attend to and by the way is Shouta here?" Takeshi asks, looking around for the eldest son as he removes his blazer. **

"**Aren't you in contact with your brother? He's still in America but he stayed for a few weeks here not too long ago…though he refused to go to a Miai and instead wasted all his time with Rukia"**

"**Well, they've always been close" Takeshi chuckled, sitting down on the sofa as his father grumbled under his breath.**

"**Father, where's Mother?"**

"**Ah, she has a big case coming up so she's still at her law firm"**

"**Yamamotos'….a long line of family members who have worked with the law…from police officers to Kempeitai, lawyers, judges and now FBI"**

"**Yes…well you are still a rookie at the police force, while Shouta was both invited and given honorary citizenship to work for the FBI; they only pick the best out of the elites" **

**Takeshi narrowed his eyes to the floor, unconsciously clenching his fists tightly, his temper simmering slightly. "Yeah…I'll be FBI in no time"**

"**I'm sure you will son, you'll do us proud" his father said with a big beaming smile. "Unlike that Rukia!" his face transforming into disgust. **

"**Still insisting to take up art instead of law?" despite Takeshi hating the girl he couldn't deny that the girl had talent when it came to art.**

**His father gave a disappointed sigh, "She's talking about not going to university all together, Shouta offered to let her live in America with him and she wants to open a martial arts club there" **

"**Oh? Shouta offered? I wonder why" Takeshi smiled deviously but as always his father didn't pay attention and he took out photos from a drawer. **

"**Well since you're here you can attend a Miai" **

"**Of coure…father" though he didn't sound at all excited. **

**It was about eight in the evening when Rukia was done with her Archery club activities and she walked home with her friend and senpai, Amu. A strong, powerful girl who taught Rukia the highest level of Archery but she also attended university to procure a career in martial arts and she knew about Rukia's oppressing family who didn't appreciate her world class skills in Archery and Taekwondo**

**As the two girls chatted they passed a black van which opened quickly and silently, and several men in black stealthily emerged out of it and crept behind the girls.**

"**How I wish someone will take me away from Japan" Rukia mumbled when a white cloth covered her mouth and her nose was assaulted from the harsh smell of chloroform, beating Rukia into complete blackness.**

"I guess I got my wish" Rukia said quietly to herself and she got out of the shower, drying her body and tying a towel around her hair while slipping on her new underwear, and clasping a bra around her which she found fitted her perfectly despite the fact that she was so much smaller than Revy…so this bra didn't belonged to Revy…_who did it belong to then?_ Rukia then noticed there was no clothes even though Revy stated that there was but she looked everywhere in the bathroom and found nothing.

Rukia called out to Revy from the bathroom,

"Revy? There's no clothes here"

"It's here, on the bed" and so she emerged out of the bathroom with only her underwear but was startled when she saw Revy in the room, sitting on the bed and smoking a cigarette. Making no signs of budging and Rukia couldn't bring herself to ask the scary woman to leave and quickly put on denim blue shorts. Rukia wished she had brough her towel with her as she noticed that Revy was staring at her almost naked body, very intensely, and Rukia quickly covered her milky white skin with a black shirt, pondering if Revy was a lesbian.

_She's staring…really staring…she must be a dyke. Not that I have anything wrong with her being one but she wouldn't rape me, would she? _

Rukia left her shirt unbuttoned and tied the ends into a knot over a toned, slender stomach, and rolled the sleeves up and then proceeded to put her black boots on and she grabbed her belt from her skirt and threaded it through her shorts.

"Okay I'm done" Rukia said, smiling at Revy to lighten the atmosphere which seemed quiet and dark.

Though Rukia's smile faltered when Revy didn't smile back as she took in Rukia's unique customization of her clothes, especially the metal skull belt buckle, "Follow me kid" and Revy heads out, with a troubled Rukia following closely behind. Moments later, Revy and Rukia were soon stood outside a bar by the name of "Yellow Flags" and Rukia couldn't fathom why the two of them were here in the dead of night.

"So, why are we here?" But Revy didn't answer as she entered the bar and walked slowly, her hands stuffed into her pocket as her sharp eyes stared at everyone with Rukia closely behind, ignoring all the glares in their direction.

Rukia walked behind her, avoiding looking in anyone's eye and seeing that every table had several guns atop them.

As they both sat at the bar waiting to be served Rukia noticed that every table had several guns and knives atop them and she turned back to Revy. "Isn't this some sort of dead beat bar you'll find in a film about cowboys?", Revy couldn't help but smirk and decided to tell Rukia more about this City of Sin.

"This place is a haven for hookers, junkies, mercenaries, hit men, organised crime syndicates, unredeemable criminal, you really don't belong in a place like this kid" Rukia's eyes swept to the back of the room two men were in a blood splattering brawl.

Rukia's dark blue eyes turn cold as she remembers something distasteful from her past and wonders if she could belong in a place like this. Revy notices Rukia's quietness and lifts a shot, gulping it quickly before lining three shots up in front of Rukia. "I know you're kid, but try your best to keep up with me" Revy cackles loudly, slapping a hand on Rukia's back.

Rukia simple sniffs, "Hmph…I'll show you old lady what we young whippersnappers can do" and Rukia knocked back all three shots and gave Revy an all high and mighty smirk and the drinking contest begun.

After an hour or so, Revy suddenly stopped mid drink catching Rukia's attention "Revy?" she asked, a blush on her cheeks from her own alcohol intake. "I need the John" and she burped loudly before walking unsteadily to the toilet.

Rukia blinked and reached out for Revy's glass, downing it instantly "what kind of lady calls a toilet a John?" she slurred. Bao the owner and bartender of Yellow Flags wiped the surface of his empty bar. "Are you a replacement for Rock? You seem a bit young"

Rukia looked up, blinking more than normal, "Rock? I'm nineteen in a couple of months"

"Ah..he used to work for Lagoon Company, he came from Japan too, and well seems like he works for Hotel Moscow now"

"Hotel Moscow? Rocks come here from Japan?" Rukia asked incoherently but Bao wasn't listening as he talked to himself and Rukia was getting sleepy.

"Lagoon Company were confused as hell when he suddenly resigned but as they always say, they don't dig deep" but Rukia was already snoring softly, her head on the counter.

**Revy woke up to the sounds of whimpering and crying, and sat up slowly and found herself in unfamiliar surroundings, filled with young girls from all over the world. Rukia felt fear rising as she saw it was a prison, it was filthy and hot and she jumped when she heard screams wail down from the floors above. **

**Her friend Amu was right there, kneeling beside her and she gave a small smile, glad Rukia woke up unharmed. **

"**You're not hurt are you?" Rukia asked as she stood up, dusting herself off. **

"**No..Rukia-san, where are we?"**

**Rukia remembered the radio broadcast this money and the blood drained from her face as she clutched her hair with both her hands. **

"**No, no, no, no" Rukia mumbled repeatedly, her eyes becoming watery as her senpai starting sobbing. Rukia prayed this was a nightmare and that any moment now she'll wake up and she'll be back in Tokyo.**

**She didn't wake up, she couldn't and Rukia started to hyperventilate but it passed when she saw a square rectangle window, three vertical bars across it, moonbeam shining through it and providing the only light in the dark dungeon. Adrenaline started flowing throughout her body and she wiped her nose on her blazer's sleeve and whispered to Amu, "Give me a boost please" Amu composed herself and gave a leg up too Rukia, and pushed her up and Rukia quickly pulled at each bar, shifting them in hope to weaken their structures and it wasn't long before each of the three bars started to loosen. **

**Rukia smiled to herself, glad there was hope of getting out but it was nerve wrecking to think that she could be caught any minute, she didn't even check if there was video surveillance but it was too late now.**

"**Psst…could you get me something small and hard? Like a rock?" Rukia quietly called out to one of the other girls who stood nearby, curiously watching Rukia. **

**Rukia gripped the rock tightly in her hand and began clanging it against the bars, alerting all the girls to her direction. One bar fell at Amu's feet and Rukia continued to pound against the remaining two, the rock cutting into her skin due to her tight grasp and soon the second bar fell from the window. Rukia glanced back when she heard men shouting from the other end of the room, searching for the key.**

"**Hurry Rukia-san" Amu whispered, and Rukia gritted her teeth, sweat dripping down her face and finally the third bar came free. Just in time as the prison door opened and guns began firing in her direction. When the girls started screaming, Rukia quickly crawled through and dangled from the window when a random girl also emerged from the window, causing Rukia to fall to the ground. Before Rukia could stand up, girls started spewing from the window, falling, pushing and shoving, it was absolute chaos and Rukia had to roll the side to avoid being trampled on. **

**Soon the girls vanished and Rukia heard shouting, and firing in the distance but she waited beneath the window, nervously wondering where her friend was. **

"**Amu?" she whispered**

"**Amu senpai?" Rukia whispered a bit louder, tears threatening to flow from her eyes. **

**Rukia heard a gasp, and then "Rukia…run", Amu was wheezing in pain. **

"**Not without you" Rukia said firmly but quietly, and looked for something she could use to scale the wall to the window. **

"**T-They broke both my legs….and anyone else who wasn't able to get out….rounding them up…punishing them…..run…please" Rukia's heart stilled, Amu was hurt and Rukia couldn't leave her in such a place but there was no way she could escape with an injured Amu. **

**Rukia slammed her blood stained fist against the warehouse wall, tears streaming down her face, "No…I can't leave"**

"**I'm not going anywhere with these legs…run….promise me you'll tell my parent I died peacefully….please" Amu's voice cracked a little as tears silently slid down Amu's face too. **

**Rukia gave a bow, tears and snot flowing freely down her face as she was filled with heart wrenching regret "Thank you, for everything!" Rukia gasped when she heard footsteps edging closer and she instinctively ran for it, hiding in the shadows along the wooden fences that surrounded the compound full of warehouse she was in. **

**Rukia wiped her nose, but the tears continued to flow as she crawled along the floor when she noticed a lone plank on the ground in front of her, and saw a missing blank in the fence and mentally slapped herself for not thinking of tearing through the fences earlier.**

**Rukia quickly checked if the coast was clear and Rukia quietly broke off a few more pieces, causing more injury to her hands and she slinked through. Rukia hesitated when she stood before a dark, ominous jungle but taking in a deep, determined breath she tore through the trees till she fell upon a wide dirt path that cut through the jungle. **

**Rukia hoped the makeshift road led to a town and she ignored the cold wind that cut through her school uniform and continued running, soon the skies darkened and covered the moon and it started raining but she still trundled on. Rukia felt like she was running for hours, and then her legs buckled and she kneeled down on the muddy, wet ground. Her body was drained and exhausted and she felt so tired that it was tempting to close her eyes and let vultures pick her off. Then something soft brushed against her ankle and she gave a very high pitched shriek and saw that it was tiger cub, recently born maybe, it was drenched and shivering. **

**Rukia cradled the tiger cub, placing it on her lap and stroked its head making it purr loud and cute. "You can be my first friend here" Rukia spoke softly to the purring tiger cub, she knew she wasn't in Japan anymore. "You wouldn't by any chance know where I am?" rubbing the kitty's belly as it relished Rukia's warmth. "Well, I guess you're lost too. Where's your mum-"Rukia froze when terrifying thoughts entered her mind. **_Missing tiger cub. Angry mother tiger looking for said cub. Sees me with cub. Mother kills me. Mother and cub are reunited and enjoy some Japanese cuisine aka me. Oh shit! _

"**Right friend, I don't want your mummy to kill me so I'll be seeing ya later" Rukia shrugs off her drenched blazer and covers the tiger cub to protect it from the ruthless icy cold rain and leaves the tiger by the edge of the jungle. Rukia continues on her way, limping slightly when an unnoticed dark figure emerges from the jungle and picks up the tiger cub, cradling it in his arms as he watches the girl disappear down the path. **

* * *

**Edited slightly thanks to some criticisms  
**

**Press the review button and tell me what you think? :)  
**


	2. An Unusal Friendship

**Hello Everybody!**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

A Strange Friendship

It was late morning in Roanapur and it was another sweltering hot day and the streets were bustling with its usual crowding of unique, villainous individuals with the soundtrack of gunfire and sirens playing all over the city.

Benny was leaning on his crimson 1968 Plymouth Road Runner, smoking silently while Dutch paced back and forth, he too held a cigarette in his mouth as the sun bore down on the two of them. They were waiting under the blazing, hot sun outside their office building for the rest of quartet to come along.

"Heads up Dutch, they're here" Benny told Dutch and the two of them smirked, "Well ain't you two a sight for sore eyes" Dutch stated in amusement as he took the very rough appearance of the two ladies.

"Fuck you Dutch!" Revy yelled angrily, dark circles under her eyes and she torched the end of a cigarette, taking a deep drag from it. Rukia couldn't remember what happened after she accepted drinking shots with Revy but she regretted drinking as her head felt like there was chainsaw hacking into her skull. She winced against the harsh rays of the sun and gave an internal prayer that the job that she was going to help with wasn't anything too strenuous.

"Get in guys, we've wasted enough time as it" Dutch said sternly, looking between Revy and Rukia like they were two delinquents at high school. Revy simply scoffed and got in the back seat of the red car, and Rukia mouthed a quick apology to Dutch before also sitting beside Revy in the car. Dutch shook his head, feeling like he was parent scolding a pair of children and he sat in the front passenger seat and Benny smoothly drove through town. Rukia took in the town, noticing that amongst the glamorous hotels and bars there were also shady dark places like brothels and black markets, she could also see a large collection of slum villages and houses. It was one hell of a city.

Rukia then brightens up when she sees the beautiful blue horizon before her and the vast ocean as the docks came into view_._ Benny stopped beside a charcoal-black burnt down warehouse and killed the engine and they all stepped out of the car and they headed down the dock and Rukia gasped in amazement when her eyes befell upon an eighty foot, metal grey torpedo boat, swaying gently in the waves.

"That's the 'Black Lagoon" Revy informs Rukia and she bounds over the gap between the boat and the pier, landing on the deck and Rukia does the same and follow her down the ladder into an inner cabin filled with computer equipment and technology she had never seen before. Dutch came in last and he dropped some scuba diving equipment onto the ground and Rukia didn't miss his scheming grin.

"Right shitheads, we've been dispatched to retrieve a painting, its call 'The Twelve Knights Led By Brunhilda" Rukia was instantly intrigued and was looking forward to seeing what this piece of unknown art looked like. "Problem is however, this son of a bitch is in a sunken U2 boat so Revy you're going to be the blowing a hole into the submarine and kid, you're going to be the one who salvages and carries the painting" pointing a finger at Rukia whose jaw dropped.

"Wait! What?! I've only gone scuba diving once in my life! And it wasn't even in a real ocean!" Rukia protested vehemently while the three of them had evil grins. "If I drown, I'm definitely coming back to haunt you all forever" she mumbled with pouty lips.

Benny lets out a chuckle before taking over from Dutch, "The best way to go about this is to enter the submarine via its torpedo tubes and then when you need to escape….figure it out yourselves" and he ends the talk nonchalantly.

"What kinda plan is that!?" Rukia shouted and Revy sighed, "You're too loud" and she throws Rukia's diving costume right into her face. Hard.

"Ouch! Did you have to throw it at me!? Couldn't you pass it to me like a normal human being!?"

"Shut up" Revy said quietly and Dutch arched an eyebrow in disbelief as he watched Rukia trailing after Revy, squabbling furiously at her back and was genuinely surprised that Revy had not retaliated violently.

"Didn't think those two would get along so well…they're so different from each other" Benny spoke the words Dutch was thinking.

"Yet…they seem similar to each other, well I guess they got to know each other last night" Dutch says before going to the controls and lighting up a cigarette and fires up the engine not noticing that Benny was blushing a deep crimson as his mind was conjuring up perverted thoughts of Revy and Rukia together.

Black Lagoon finally made it near Jakarta and was anchored securely in the middle of the ocean and the three pirates stood calmly on deck while Rukia was pacing in a circle, grey smoke trailing behind her as she muttered around her cigarette.

"Here you go, a little present for you" Dutch handed a delighted Revy an APS underwater assault rifle and Rukia stopped her agitated pacing and narrowed her eyes at the gun.

"Do we really need a gun? Is there like a Kraken down there or something" Rukia asked, looking fearfully into the deep, dark blue ocean.

"Just in case something comes up, if you don't like it then pretend it's a toy" Dutch offered.

"Yeah, I feel so reassured now" Rukia countered sarcastically and she jumped into the ocean so she could get the whole ordeal over and done with, she just really wanted to go back to Revy's apartment and sleep some more.

"Look after her Revy" and she nodded to Dutch before leaping in after Rukia, the two of them descending to the bottom of the ocean.

Not long after the two girls left, Black Lagoon was suddenly attacked by TOW missiles which Dutch skilfully manages to evade the incoming, fiery bombs. Once they were at a safe distance Dutch peered into binoculars and watched the ship that shot at them, trying to figure out who they were.

"What's our distance Benny-Boy?" still looking through his binoculars.

"The last time I checked it was fifty two hundred yards" the blonde computer whiz replied and Dutch looks relieved.

"Those guys are a dangerous bunch. Fucking crazy!"

"The fact that they just launched three of those things at once mean that they are well equipped" continuing to watch their new enemy.

"They are parked directly above the U-boat" Benny sighed, wiping sweat of his forehead.

"And we can't do a damn thing" Dutch grunted, taking a long drag from his cigarette, leaning against his torpedo.

"Dutch…why did you offer the kid to work with us? Is this like an elaborate job interview for her aha. The kid just wants to go home not stay here."

"Hmm, I don't think she does" Benny raises an eyebrow at Dutch who had gone silent now before looking back at the enemy ship that begun playing loud German music.

Meanwhile down in the gloomy, sunken submarine Rukia had placed the painting inside the waterproof case, zipping it up and she then took her time admiring the inside of the Nazi U-boat, placing a hand on the metal wall, sighing in awe.

"Wow…it's like a dream" Rukia chirped happily, blatantly ignoring the mouldy skeletons in the room. Rukia looked back to see what Revy was doing and saw her hunched over, rummaging for something within the tattered clothes of the fallen remains.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asks, looking at her in disgust for touching the bones.

"Searching for medals, valuables that the dead don't need" Revy's voice was low, and suppressing some sort of emotion.

"Why?" not noticing anything strange with Revy.

"I can sell this shit on the black market and I'll get a butt load of money" Revy said solemnly, her eyes darkening as she waited for disproval and a scolding from the kid. A previous crew member had the nerve to tell her that it was wrong to steal from the dead after a huge shoot out in Yellow Flags. But it never came from the kid, Revy turned around in surprise and saw Rukia crouched beside a skeleton using a piece of debris to remove a gold chain from the remains and she could see that her dark blue eyes were sparkling with greed and Revy's lips curled into a pleased smirk.

"Kid, they're dead…just reach out at grab it"

"But, it's icky and gross" Rukia whined softly, "So you know how much this stuff could be worth?"

Revy shrugs, "Not sure…probably a lot" not bothering to make an estimate.

"If it's a lot then fine by me..Gotcha!" Rukia finally managed to free the sparkling gold chain from the skull. "Revy, have you ever seen a treasure map?" she asked out of curiosity.

Revy frowned, "No, they don't exist kid"

"Aww" Rukia looked dejected, "but would be nice to find one, we could sail the seas like pirates and search for untold treasure and make lots and lots of money" daydreaming fondly about being showered in gold nuggets.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Revy said in amusement.

"Haha I suppose" Revy then dropped her smile when she realised that she was at ease with the other girl, like she had a calming effect on Revy. And she hated that feeling. She couldn't believe that she would feel so comfortable with the girl after knowing her for like a day and she immediately changed demeanour and watched Rukia with icy cold, dead eyes as Rukia hummed happily, looking around the old, musty room.

"Oi! Why are you acting like everything is all peachy and giving us that fake smile of yours!" Revy asked in a harsh, venom laced whisper, the words cutting into Rukia as she was startled by Revy's sudden change of character but she shook her head furiously, denying that she was being fake. "I'm worried…but I'm just looking on the bright side of life….ridiculous I know but it must be because all of you are so nice to me and so I felt safe with you all.."

"Us? Nice? You've got to be fucking with me!" Revy snarled, massacring her words with such anger that Rukia flinched back, her eyes trembling slightly. "We could slit your throat and rape your dying body….so could everyone else on that piece of shitty land" Rukia felt goose bumps pebble all over her body from the chilling words that were erupting from Revy's mouth but Revy wasn't done yet. "Your friend is probably being raped by ugly, fat men right now, soon they'll pump her full of drugs and she'll turn into a slutty cum dumpster…it's probably better if she just ended her li-"

"No! Fuck you Revy!" Rukia covered her ears, refusing to listen to anymore and she fell onto her knees in anguish. Rukia bit her lower lip as she tried to stop the tears falling but her shoulders were shaking as her whole body trembled with muffled sobs.

"I don't want to hear that…please don't say anything…please" her voice cracking as she furiously wiped her tears away as Revy watched her with no sympathy, lighting up a cigarette and relishing the rush of nicotine as Rukia composed herself, her eyes rimmed red. "Kid, if you loved that story you'll love this one" Revy blew out a puff of smoke, her black, lifeless eyes bore into Rukia's glistening midnight blue.

"No..Revy…I don't want t-"BAM! Rukia jumped as Revy slammed a fist against a wall, shutting Rukia up and Revy sat herself a few feet before Rukia. Rukia could only listen and stare in shock horror as Revy spoke of her turbulent childhood; she learnt that when Revy was young she was arrested, beaten up and raped by a police officer and how she went on to kill her caretaker using a pillow and a gun. What terrified Rukia most of all was the way Revy spoke of such situations as if she was retelling a normal, ordinary day and how Revy insisted that everything else has no value expect for the money it can bring, rejecting everything else like God and love and other emotions.

Rukia felt physical sick that some appalling and outrageous things were done to such a young girl, not to mention it was carried out by a police officer. Rukia was always lectured by her parents that the people of the law were always pure and good but Revy's story was proof that wasn't the case, somewhere in every institution there was someone corrupt, be it lawyers, police officers or judges.

Rukia wasn't sure what brought Revy to reveal her childhood but it definitely struck a chord within her heart and Rukia felt the need to stay by Revy's side and help brighten her murky world that was void of emotion. _Wait!? What am I thinking? I need to get...home? A home where my parents wished I was dead? So called friends at that prestigious hell of a school who were snobby and fake? That's not a home! I've tried running away but my parents didn't want the rest of the family looking down at them so they sent everything to hunt me down...America with Shou-ni...but if it doesn't happen...then I'm stuck in that house. _

_Could I really stay here then? But it's dangerous...I'll die for sure..._Rukia tore away from her thoughts and looked at the silent, smoking woman, she was emotionless and yet she had an air of style, beautifully strong who held so much courage and all of Rukia's wavering thoughts were swept away. Rukia got up on knee, _I'll get stronger. _She straightened her back and she stood firmly on two legs, _I won't need to kill people since I have my martial arts, _and stared straight into Revy's bewildered eyes _maybe I'll get some sort of bow or melee weapon _and she clenched her fists tightly together. _I'll make it work somehow._ "Revy…I think your wrong" Revy shot her a scorching glare and stood up angrily, approaching the slightly shorter girl and grabbed her collar. "What the fuck do you know!?"

Rukia stood her ground, letting Revy manhandle her as her determination rose to boiling point and Revy saw her eyes were filled with resolve, stirring violently like the ocean in a storm as they looked into hers.

"Yeah, I don't know and I probably won't ever know but I believe that our newly formed friendship is absolutely priceless" Rukia's voice was unexpectedly strong, and it vibrated through Revy and she let go of Rukia in shock, her anger diminishing. Rukia gave her a thumb's up with a big warm grin on her face as the blue sea within her eyes were calm and soothing.

Revy turned around, hiding her blushing face as she childishly yelled, "We are not friends!"

"Aw no need to by shy, now come and give me a hug" Rukia joked, stifling a chuckle when she's suddenly violently tackled by Revy to the ground, the two of crashing painfully into the ground.

"Re-Mmpf!" Revy was straddling the girl and quickly clamped a hand over Rukia' mouth and brought a finger to her lips, indicating to the poor, frightened girl to hush and Rukia understood that Revy wasn't going to throttle her to death and blinked away her watery eyes. Revy lifted herself off Rukia and grabbed her rifle and waited by the open circle in the wall and they listened to sharp creaking of the manhole twisting, and the rusty hinges protesting against being open.

"One…Two…..Three….."Revy started counting the intruders that were going down the ladder, getting more and more eager to shed their blood.

"Oi! What are you going to do?" Rukia whispered to her, back against the wall when Revy fires all of the sudden, the white flashes of gunfire illuminating the dim room and Rukia is mesmerized by the smile on Revy's face since it was a real, genuine smile.

_Killing people makes her happy? That's not good, but if I say something she'll probably throttle me for real and I'm too young to die. _Rukia sighs, looking down and scratching her head at this new insight.

It wasn't long when bullets start firing at them, ricocheting around the small room, causing Rukia to yell as she ducks down from the bullets. "Revy! We're in a sunken boat at the bottom of the sea; maybe starting a gunfight in cramped spaces wasn't a good idea!"

"Stop you're whining! And get that painting!" Revy shouts over the loud barrage of bullets. Rukia grabs the painting, holding the thin briefcase to her chest as she waits nervously for Revy's next instruction, "Stay here, I'll be back"

"What? Alone? No way! Someone will definitely come!" Rukia insists.

"Protect the painting with your life" Revy simply orders and leaves, her gun blazing while Rukia stands there frozen in stone.

_Unbelievable! This sucks! Why do I have to wait here alone!? Damn that baka! Oi, what's that?_

Rukia looks towards the hole when she hears footstep, but it couldn't be Revy since the triggering of guns were still on-going but she holds her breath, praying that it was Revy but her hopes are shot down when a bald, muscled man dressed in army uniform enters through the hole. Rukia's eyes widen in surprise when she sees the swastika insignia on his creamy brown uniform. _Neo Nazis' shit son! _

The bald man approached her, his yellow eyes staring menacingly at her and she took several, shaky steps backwards as the unknown man approached her, backing Rukia into the wall. The man pulled out his gun, pointing it at Rukia's forehead with a wide smirk on his face. "Ze painting please" thick German accent rolling off his tongue and Rukia closes her eyes tightly, holding out the painting and waits for the bullet to blow through her skull but it didn't happen.

The man takes the painting from her outstretched hands, and she opens her eyes but then the gun cocks loudly and her heart thumps loudly, sweat beading off her forehead but the barrel changes direction and he shoots into the ground beside her feet and the blood drains from her face from the piercingly loud bang, her eyes filled with fear. The bald man roars in laughter and he walks away proudly with the painting as Rukia was frozen to the wall.

Rukia slides down the wall to her knees, feeling pathetic and useless, shivering from the rush of fear that entered her body. _How could I stay here and help Revy if I couldn't protect one piece of painting?_ And at that thought a fuse is lit within her and her sapphire eyes begin to simmer with fury, she wipes her running nose on the back of her hand, and she picks herself up, putting on her scuba diving equipment and she pursues the man.

"Wha! The beacons are one!" Benny shouts in surprise while Dutch leans over his shoulder for a better look of the monitor.

"Where are they?" and Benny stares at the screen, feeling uneasy at what he saw. "The kid just left the sub!"

Dutch frowned, "What the hell is she doing? Can you tell me where she's headed!?" Benny looks at the monitor in horror and fear, "She's going straight up, towards the Nazi mother ship. Revy's right behind her"

"What the hell is she thinking?" Dutch asks in frustration.

"Neither of them know who they're up against! God Damnit! We're talking about fanatics who launched Anti-Tank Missiles without any warning! If she surfaces without realising…it's over for her!" Benny cries out desperately.

Dutch turned his back to Benny, his shoulders slightly slumped, "We'll stay put, it's too soon"

"But Dutch!" Benny persisted.

"You wonna show some bravado, charge in and all go to hell together? Might paint a great picture but it won't be much of an ending, Boy. For now you should just pray it's not their time to go yet" Dutch walked into the control room, leaving a miserable Benny at the monitor.

* * *

**Some sweet fluff between the two girles ;)**

**Reviews please (^^)/  
**


	3. Badass Revenge

**Thanks to those who left a review, I appreciate them even though they were criticisms but I was able to rethink the plot a little. And Rock's departure will be explained but I'm not going to dump it randomly, it'll reveal itself in later chapters. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Shall we go and pick up the bones?" Benny asks Dutch grimly.

"That's a bit too much Benny-Boy" Dutch said through the com link and Benny still has no idea what Dutch is thinking. "Guess my nerves aren't as tough as yours" the computer hacker responded.

"Yeah, I know" Dutch understood what Benny meant and sighs loudly, stubbing out his cigarette into the overfilled ash tray. He starts the engine and they cruise smoothly over to the rippling, indigo water where they could see two figures floating. Both Dutch and Benny let out a breath of relief as the two girls looked unharmed and Dutch kills the engine, and headed out onto the deck, and he leaned over grabbed Rukia, pulling her out of the water easily while Benny struggled to help Revy onto the boat.

"So, they got away with the goods?" Dutch asked stoically, hands in his pockets hiding the relief he was feeling.

"Who the hell were they anyway? Those bald cock-suckers"" Revy growled in rage and Rukia knelt on the deck, shivering as the cold ocean air chills the water on her body.

"Neo-Nazi's" Rukia pipes up quietly and Dutch hums in agreement. "Yep, a sorry bunch of left-over's from the dark ages if you ask me. I don't know where they're from" Dutch says indifferently.

"To hell with this bullshit! You're telling me those fucking skin-heads got one over on us?" Revy snarls, lifting her unemotional eyes to the passive Dutch.

"This is far from over Revy, we took a job and it's not done yet" Dutch said calmly, used to Revy's violent and loud outbursts.

Revy kicked at the torpedo boat, "Let's do this Dutch! Let's turn that Nazi boat into a floating morgue!" Benny noticed that Rukia looked more and more depressed as Revy got angrier. Dutch lit a cigarette, "Agreed, putting all politics aside, it's not good business to leave it at this. The only cure for these idiots playing heroes is some bitter medicine. So let's give it to them"

Rukia quickly washed her hair, eager to get the sea water out and she then headed for the control room with a towel wrapped around her hair to grab some dinner. Rukia let out a depressed sigh as she entered the cabin, Dutch didn't greet her and she grabbed the canned food and turned her back to Dutch, eager to leave the awkward silence.

"What's with that painting?" Dutch said abruptly and Rukia felt obliged to stay in the room and she leaned on the wall, playing with the contents of her canned food. "We know that their psychological stability is different from ours…but coming with that much weaponry and equipment couldn't be done by someone penniless…..the investment is way out of proportion to their objective" he looks back to stare at Rukia, wondering if she had something to say about all this.

Rukia thinks for a moment before asking with curiosity, "How much are you guys getting paid for this job?" and she hopes that Dutch doesn't think she's snooping. "Hmm…you're brighter than you look kid" turning back to look at the boat filled with Neo Nazis. "Oi?" Rukia whispers to herself, feeling incredibly insulted by that remark, her right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"We were hired for a lot of money too" Dutch simply states.

"Isn't it kind of a big investment for an artist that is virtually unknown?" Rukia says.

"Well hopefully that mystery is gonna get solved tonight"

"Will it be alright?" Rukia asks, worry in her voice. "Go feed Revy would ya?" Dutch ignores the question completely, Rukia doesn't mind since it wasn't her place to tell these people what to do. "Alright Boss"

"Pizza delivery won't come here, so tell her to give up and eat from the can" Rukia chuckled at this, her mood lifting up slightly and she went up the ladder and found Revy at the front of the boat, sitting on the deck, grey entrails of smoke wafting behind her and disappearing into the harsh wind.

"Revy, here's some dinner. Dutch says to eat" Rukia calls to her back, but there's no answer. _I knew it, she is mad at me. _"I'll just leave it here" Rukia quickly places it on the floor behind Revy and runs off, heading back inside the cabin and not noticing that Revy had turned round.

* * *

Rukia watched the crescent moon disappearing below the horizon in the cabin with Dutch and Benny as Revy got ready for their next task. "The moon is about to sink, and the stars will come out. As that happen we'll raid their ship" Dutch puts out his cigarette in the over flowing ash tray, adding to the mountain of cigarette butts.

"I've kept their ship just at radar range" Benny stated, standing a little behind Dutch's chair. "Good. Revy and I will raid the ship." Turning round and giving both Benny and Rukia a cold smirk. "Unless? Kid, you wanna try shooting some Nazis'?"

"Eh! Ah-Um-Wh-I-"stuttering gibberish as she felt dizzy with confusion, not expecting the sudden proposal. "Calm down, I was joking." Rukia gives him an annoyed glare before patting her chest to calm her racing heart down as Dutch continued speaking, "They got what they wanted, so they ought to be relaxing now".

When it was time Dutch stood on deck, holding his heavy-duty shotgun over his shoulder, "Idiots, keep toasting each other" talking around his slowly burning cigarette. The celebratory music from the other ship floating over to them, "we're going to bang our Tom-toms and raid them like Navajos" Benny and Rukia stood side by side behind him, seeing him off. "Wagner is shit compared to that"

Footsteps came from behind Rukia and she looked back to see Revy, lock and loaded and ready to wreak havoc. "Sorry, but we got one more job partner" Dutch said, not looking back. Revy lifted her dead eyes from her untied boots, and just said "Got it" the night breeze sweeping through her loose, red hair.

"A lead bullet blastfest bargain. I'll search, you'll distract. Start some shit" Again Rukia thought _what kinda plan is that? _

"Alright, I've got no complaints as long as I can kill who I want and steal what I want" Dutch looked over his shoulder, taking in Revy's behaviour silently. A small boat splashed loudly into the ocean, hanging onto the rope as the waves attacked its light frame. Revy walked between Rukia and Benny, not looking at either of them and Rukia looked down as she walked past. Then, "I'm sorry Revy….they took it from me…even though…hic….he held a gun…and-d….hic" Rukia started sobbing, tears flowing non-stop down her face.

"It's fine…we'll get that painting back" Dutch comforted the girl calmly, understanding quickly that Rukia must have had the painting, but it was taken from her and she went after them not realising it was a death sentence but Revy saved her just in time.

"Bu-t Revy told me to protect it! I failed….and I couldn't even get it back! I should be filled with holes right now!" and she wailed louder, bawling her eyes out.

Revy let out a sigh before turning round and approaching the girl, slinging an arm over her shoulders, practically leaning on the girl as she whispered into her ear, "Like Dutch said, we'll get that painting back. Just sit tight and let big sister here take care of everything" her voice was husky, almost seductive as her warm breath ghosted over Rukia's ear and sent a weird electrical jolt down the younger girl's spine.

"Hmph!…come back safe….you too Dutch" Rukia sniffled; ignoring the fact her cheeks were pink as she causally brought a hand to cover her sensitive ear. Revy pulls away from the girl, ruffling her jet black hair with a snigger. "I'll bring back some souvenirs" and jumps into the boat with Dutch.

Dutch pulls the toggle of the motor engine and the boat speeds along, away from the Black Lagoon, and he smirks at Revy who was staring out at the sea. "You seem happy. Something happen with the kid?" he asks with humour. "Nothing happened" Revy answers quickly, keeping her eyes fixed on the sea.

Aboard the Neo-Nazi's vessel, amongst the loud music and drunken cheers, a lone Nazi soldier was walking drunkenly down a corridor, a bottle in hand when he noticed a grapple rope was caught onto the railing of the ship. He stared at it for a few moments before looking over, and his eyes widened when he saw a small, dingy at the end of the rope.

"Hey! I think we got tr-!" An ivory white gun bumped into his head, and a dark, sinister whisper came from behind, "And just like that, the first little piggy met its end. Oink, oink, oink"

Even from sitting in the cabin, Rukia and Benny could hear two distinct shots being fired, "It's started" Benny stated simply, looking through his binoculars as Rukia chewed the end of her cigarette restlessly. _Damnit! Now I feel like going with them, just to see if they're okay.  
_

Revy stared down at the first dead body, the man's blood splattered all over the railing wall, and she walked away as Dutch stood behind her, cocking his shot-gun. "I'm making my way to the upper decks from the bow" Revy remained silent, walking off and holding up two guns. "I need you to turn this place into a clusterfuck, okay?"

"Yeah" she replied quietly, as she headed for stairs, Dutch watched her go as she walked quietly down some stairs to the lower levels. "You don't need to ask me twice. I'll eat till I get my fill. These guys made a real, big fucking mistake when they stole what's ours" Soon enough, frighteningly loud gunshots rang throughout the vessel, and the corridors and rooms were soon filled with lifeless bodies, blood flowing from their wounds and pooling onto the floor.

Revy was ruthless and uncaring, a machine that couldn't be stopped as man after man came after her but they all dropped to the ground one after another as bullets tore through their flesh, making it so that they never woke up. She sauntered through the floor of bodies, leaving a trail of red footprints behind her as she carried on through the dark corridors, methodically checking every room that she past, and destroying every living thing as empty gold shells clattered at her feet, alongside an empty silver, magazine.

* * *

"They're still at it" Benny said with resentment in his voice, and Rukia glanced at him, noticing something for the first time. "You seem different from those two….and well I guess the people around here…no offense" Benny simply smiled, not offended at all, "I'm from a college in Florida, I was fooling around and managed to piss off the Mafia and the FBI at the same time. Just when I was cornered by fedora wearing gangsters and a bunch of suited up government officials, Revy saved me and I was brought here, the one place where the law doesn't reach"

"Hmm? The law doesn't reach here huh?" Rukia chimed to herself, leaning a head in her hand, and she smirked at the thought of how her parents would react if they ever came to such a place. "You know, I really don't fit here. When the two of you were being shot at, I noticed Dutch was incredibly calm. And I envy him for that but I'm just not someone who can pull a gun and shoot people…"

"Hence why you watch the fort" Rukia finished for him. "Yep" Benny answered sheepishly, he was glad Rukia was here, he missed just simply talking to another normal, sane person who wasn't a trigger loving criminal. After Rock's sudden resignation, Lagoon Company was on the verge of ending since everyone was in a depressed state as they had lost 'the heart of the group' and there was no explanation why. Rock wouldn't reply to their calls nor talk to them if they bumped into him in the streets, the last words he told them was thank you and he walked out of the door and into Ms Balalaïka's car.

Rukia was also in deep thoughts, _If I do live here, __I don't want to kill anyone, but….I don't think I could sit on the fence and watch the fort…"_Not all the time anyway" accidently speaking her thoughts aloud. "What's that?" Benny asked, tearing away from his own thoughts. "Nothing-nothing at all" she answered quickly, mentally hitting herself, _Rukia you baka! _

* * *

Revy continued her massacre, shooting in all directions as men came from either side of her and she shot them down with inhuman precision and skill. Smoke curling from the barrel of her guns from the constant firing of high velocity bullets. The bald man that stole the painting from Rukia was hiding round the corner, following her before running quickly into the armoury, searching through a box when he finds a massive machine gun. He places the belt of bullets into it but in his rushed panic it gets jammed, as he tries to fix it he feels a spine chilling, bloodthirsty presence behind him. His eyes glance back at the figure standing in the doorway and he throws away the machine gun and reaches for the grenade in the box. Though as he pulls the pin, Revy fires twice and walks away calmly, ignoring the loud explosion in the small room as an outburst of white cloud blows from the room.

Dutch too was killing Neo-Nazis' and he played it cool, smirking around his cigarette as he pointed the barrel of his shout gun at a new group of soldiers, "Yo" he calls out to them with composure.

"Shoot him!" a man cries out, however before any them could do anything, exploding shot gun bullets mow them down in an instant as Dutch holds his gun sideways, cocking the gun after each shot. His victims were slung over the floor like crumpled roses, smoke clouding the small confides of the corridor as the echo of his loud, mighty shot gun reverberated off the walls, "What a joke. They've got uniforms but that's about it" cocking his gun once more and he continued walking, coming upon another room with soldiers hiding behind a turned over table.

"So is this where the boss is hiding?" Dutch asked. One of the hiding soldiers cried out in distress, "You-you won't find the commander here! He's on an upper level, I swear it's the truth!" a frantic bullet shot from the table, hitting the door frame beside Dutch's head.

"Well thanks a lot, that's very kind of you" and Dutch shot at the wood table and it disintegrated into fine dust, killing all behind it. Dutch touched his earpiece, opening communications "Revy? You hear me?" A couple of moments went by. "Revy? Revy, where are you? Damnit that bitch!" He swore angrily, turning and strode through the corpse filled corridor, meanwhile Rukia and Benny who also heard the radio link looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. "Revy that baka! What is she doing?" Rukia grumbled under her breath, closing her eyes in worry as she waited in the cabin.

Revy kicked down the doors of the control room, startling the crew inside and they all held their hands in the air, one man stepped forward, "Wait! Please don't shoot! All the sailors here are hired outsiders; we're not with these guys!" Revy punched him, and he fell to the ground, blood trickling down his cheek"

"So what? Please don't kill me?" Unaffiliated and non-resistant mean nothing to me" Revy whispered, her eyes filled with hostility and she shot the man in the knee cap, and dug her gun into the quivering sailor's cheek, "you're all insured, it shouldn't matter right? Oink, oink, oink" Revy applies more pressure to the trigger, about to shoot the man when another gun barrel pushes her gun away. "Revy, what the hell are you thinking?" Dutch towers over her.

Dutch drags the younger woman out, pushing her angrily against the controller room's outer walls. "What the hell's your problem?" as he glares down at her behind his sunglasses. "I was just doing my job Dutchy. Blood baths are what we do best. Isn't that right?" she stated coolly, her expression haughty.

"A gun-man is a professional. A shooter is someone who kills cuz they got issues. I do not remember hiring Charles fucking Whitman. If you want, you can go wild and lose your shit, but if you fuck this up here and now, I die too. Just keep it cool Revy. If that's too much for you, climb a fucking clock tower and start shooting up college kids" Dutch growled.

Revy clicked her tongue in annoyance, and her eyes narrowed in anger as her hand twitched towards her gun. "Spare me the bullshit Dutch!" she spat. "What do you expect Two-Hands? I'm your employer after all" Dutch grabbed his own gun as Revy pulled hers out of her arm holster. They watched each other, and Revy pulled the safety back on her own gun, Dutch did the same and they simultaneously pointed their guns at each other, and there's a long pause before they turn their guns in opposite direction, firing at the Neo-Nazi's that had crept up on them.

"I actually thought you were going to kill me" Revy lets out a dark chuckle, looking up at Dutch who smirked slightly, putting away his gun, "Me too partner". Revy closed her eyes, "Trust, my ass" bringing a hand to scratch her head. Dutch glanced at the maroon haired woman, "you couldn't even take a joke. That's too bad"

"So, why don't you tell me what's next on the agenda Big Boss Man?" Dutch looked out into the open sea, "The commander, we're gonna find him"

Dutch and Revy walked down a deserted corridor "Revy, have you cooled off yet?" Revy sighed, "what do you mean?" and Dutch continued, "Are you punishing these guys for making the kid cry? That's not like you Revy"

Revy was quiet for a moment before she answered, "Not digging too deep is our style isn't it? I'll finish the job perfectly" Dutch chuckled silently, walking in the opposite direction to the red head, "Of course you will, or you wouldn't be able to support your way of life. I'm gonna check this area, we'll finish talking later" and he closed the door on Revy's long-suffering sigh when her eyes sharpened when a door splintered open and a very tall soldier appeared before Revy.

"So you're still alive little girl?" the man's fingers twitching as Revy made great effort to face him, "I compliment you on your audaciousness" and he balled his hand into a fist and stepped towards the girl. "My name is Fritz Stanford" he said in a booming, loud voice. "I am the acting captain of the glorious Aryan Socialist Union and you are the nefarious grave robber"

Revy looked uninterested and bored, "This is a fated confrontation" and he pulled out a gun, "for the sake of those who died for the Union you will atone with your blood" Revy simply released her empty magazine. "Behold! This is the gun I wield. I call it the Eiserne Reich Luger Special" and he goes on to rant about his gun as Revy slides in a new magazine full of bullets. The giant aims his beloved gun at Revy's head, "I'm the only one who can wield this terrible gun" and he cackles madly, "Are you afraid? You must be! I will show you the power of my gun-" BANG!

Revy shot him quick and fast, her patience probably ran thin and he never saw it coming from the 'the little girl"

"Shut the fuck up! Couldn't you see I wasn't even listening! I mean were you trying to sell me the damn gun or what?" The man tried to get up, a bleeding flesh wound on the left side of his chest, "Coward" but Revy slammed a boot onto his chest, forcing him back to the ground and she crouched down in front of him, pointing her gun at his forehead. "Now it's my turn to talk. Let me give you some advice, if you can hit your target then any gun can pretty much do the trick. Now that's one to grow on. Say hi to the Fuhrer for me, would ya?" her voice filled with amusement, her mood definitely lightening up from before. Her single gunshot echoed loudly throughout the boat.

Dutch walked into the commander's quarters and saw him snivelling and backing away from the door with a phone in his hands. "Yo Nazi, I've come to get you" he said with a malicious grin, his shotgun slung over his shoulder, "were you on the phone? Well after all we've been through I don't think I'll apologise for the rudeness. Don't mind me, I'll wait here and let you finish up"

Dutch heard a voice talking from the phone and the commander reluctantly handed the phone to him, "it's for you". Dutch doesn't take it, instead he taps the loudspeaker with his shot gun barrel. "You the Boss? Your subordinates were a real waste of good uniforms"

"I'm sorry for the pathetic display" answers the voice on the other end of the line. Dutch continues speaking, " Now, I've got two questions for you".

"Oh? About what the painting really is?"

"Let's start with that…apparently there's another artist thought to be responsible for this painting." Dutch ignored the whimpering commander next to him. The unknown speaker sounded pleased as he replied, "I commend you on your research, a little known artist from Austria, good old Adolf Hitler himself, or that's how the rumour has it anyway"

"T-The Fuhrer's?" the commander shouted in surprise, his eyes widening. "Don't rush to conclusions old man" Dutch said sarcastically. The speaker continued the conversation, "the Fuhrer as an artist at best could only paint mediocre scenic pieces. But that theory brings back memories. On the day he left for Batavia, the SS officer carrying that painting was also under the impression it was the Fuhrer's work"

"I see, so what you want isn't the painting, but something else inside of it…and this is just a wild guess but, I'd be willing to bet you know the phone number to our office pretty well, don't you old man?" The answer came back emotionlessly, "indeed I own the company from Madrid that asked for this salvage job. I was also the one who wished for the two of you to confront one another" The commander stood up indigently, "What?!"

"You have quite the insight, Jungle Bunny" the voice from the phone said degradedly.

"Don't be rude white man, I might get upset and throw the painting back into the ocean" Dutch said as the commander's face turned red from outrage. The voice over the phone sighed, "That's fine. I simply wanted to get it back because it was discovered, I have other sources of capital and we're quite a financial success at this time, but what about the loss of reputation for yourself? The old man added slyly.

Dutch sat atop the commander's pure oak desk, "I don't like it but I can't argue with you there" exhaling loudly. The voice chuckled, "very wise. It's a shame you're black"

"Thanks. I'll let you get back to your conversation" Dutch nudged the phone towards the commander with his shot-gun. "There's no need for that, he has already fulfilled his role" the voice stated uncaring, as if he was talking about trash. The commander snapped, flinging things off his desk, including the picture and phone onto the floor. "You bastard! First you set me up and then you betray me!?"

The voice was cold and indifferent, "Quiet down youngster. You were the one who chose death you had the same rights as the black man. You should have known better then try to enter our society with your level of ability" The commander sunk into his chair and began sobbing at his harsh words.

"Now black man, that was a splendid job. If you were Aryan I would have sent you an Iron Cross" Dutch turns his nose up in disgust, looking away from the phone and firmly replies, "I wouldn't want it. All I want is the money, you old Nazi fuck!" The voice amusedly replied, "Honestly is wonderful. Hypocrisy rots this world. I wish people like you could be wiped off the planet".

"Thank you kindly. I hope you go to hell" and he smashed the phone into pieces with the butt of his shotgun when Revy knocked on the commander's door, leaning on it coolly, "Aren't you done yet? Is that the commander?"

Dutch nodded as Revy walked into the room, "Yeah", and her eyes twinkled mischievously "Wanna make a bet Dutch?" Revy asked amused "you know the one". Dutch looks weary. "It's not really much of a bet Revy"

"Just do it" and Revy throws one of her guns to the commander, "Here you go Old Man knock yourself out". The betrayed Neo-Nazi stared at it, before chokingly taking it into his hands. "I say black" Revy said, leaning against the door. Dutch stood beside her, "I already told you, it's not that much of a game. I say black too" and she simply hummed in amusement, watching the commander.

The commander held the fire arm to his head, sweat leaking from his before he started yelling in anguish and aimed the gun at Dutch, pulling the trigger. "See, told you so. It's not much that much of bet" Dutch said, ignoring the empty clicks as the commander tried to pull the trigger again and again. Yes it was very sick game.

Revy gave a disappointed chuckled, "I thought he might have shown some 're all the same, pathetic until the end. " Revy got out the twin of her gun and pointed it at the whimpering commander.

"No kidding. Let's finish this job" Both Revy and Dutch approached the commander, each holding out a gun, aiming it at him with darkened expression. "Got it" and they both pulled the trigger at the same time.

* * *

Outside Dutch and Revy lit a cigarette each, the cool ocean breeze blowing through them, "I sure got the shivers today. Way too much trouble" Dutch said leaning his head back.

"Shut up" Revy said, seeing right past his opening and knowing what was coming "I won't cause you anymore trouble". Dutch pushed away from the wall and shot a flare high into the sky. "Seems like there's something you want. Tell me what's on your mind"

"Dutch?"

"What is it?" he asked, turning back to look at her.

"It's the kid" Revy lifted her hand to her mouth, toying with her cigarette as her eyes turned away. "She's…on our side of the track…kinda"

"Really? Sorry I didn't really get the whole smoke, blood and mud from the gutter smell from her" Revy growls in frustration not quite sure what she wants to say "she smells of smoke" she said quietly.

"That's from our smokes" Dutch countered.

"Shut up! I know, it's just…she reminds me of Rock" Rukia stomped her cigarette vehemently beneath her foot.

Dutch lets out another sigh, and looks at the sea and sees the Black Lagoon approaching them and they could see Rukia on deck, with a dimpled smile on her face and waving both her arms high and wide.

"Well…I wouldn't mind seeing that weird thing everyday" he said with a smirk that revealed all his white teeth.

"Fuckin A" Rukia agreed in irritation but there was no mistaking that there was a small smile on her face.


	4. First Job

**Emjoy!**

* * *

The sun beats down mercilessly on Rukia as she runs through the shopping district, the heat assaulting her as she pants heavily. "Oi! Matte- I mean wait! You bastard!" Rukia yells as she continues to gallop through the muggy, crowded streets of Roanapur, side stepping people who were in her way. Perspiration slides down her face, droplets' falling off her chin as her messy bun gets even messier with each running step, gritting her teeth she sprints even harder than before, kicking up more dust behind her as she tries to keep up with Revy and their mark. One Mr Joshua Bridley. _Dutch is one mean bastard! _Rukia cried in her mind as her muscles screamed from being suddenly catapulted into this intense workout, _I should probably start training again _Rukia thinks to herself as she tries to moisture her mouth with the little saliva she has.

* * *

**After the affair with the sunken painting and the Neo-Nazis' Rukia was allowed to stay and work with the Lagoon Company, very much to her delight however from her first day, Dutch had made Rukia do menial and boring jobs like cleaning the Lagoon Company office, wash Benny's car and she even cooked a couple of dinners for them. After three days of doing chores, Rukia angrily complained, "Damnit Dutch! I didn't stay here so I could be your maid!" but she regretted yelling out when she saw Dutch's mischievous smile but before she could apologise he ordered her to go out with Revy on a seek and capture job. **

**Rukia leaned lazily over the steering wheel of Benny's car and frowned at a small black and white photo of a tubby, man who had a small scar on his chin, unaware that a photo was taken of him. "So, how to we find him? Hire a detective or something?" Revy kicked at the dashboard in front of her, startling Rukia and she sat up straight, "we have to do the fucking investigation ourselves. Fucking pain in the ass!" she said in irritation and leaned back, "but the fun begins when we find him" and Rukia flinched when she saw Revy's predatory smirk which often made Rukia worry about Revy's insanity. Rukia took in a deep breath, and lighted a cigarette and allowed the toxic fumes to calm her body down before turning the engine on and releasing the handbrake, "let's do this then" she mumbled around her cigarette and she drove with Revy giving her directions, too lazy to drive. **

**And so, Rukia and Revy spent three days driving around the city that was home to countless international criminals and villains, knocking on the doors of many bars, brothels and hotels in order to find the whereabouts of the tubby man. Rukia was too afraid to enter the places but Revy did not want her waiting outside on her own so she had the misfortune of waiting nervously in the lobby of these shady places, fearing for her life while Revy was in the back or upstairs bribing or threatening people for information. They finally hit jackpot on the fourth day, about one o'clock in the afternoon when they spoke to the owner of a rundown motel and he offered them the key. Well, this was after Revy knocked out the guy's front teeth, earning her a scolding from Rukia, "Reeevvy! You didn't have to that! Man, you have no restraint!" shaking her head as she tossed money over her shoulder and it fluttered slowly beside the man and followed the short tempered redhead outside where the rooms were. "Ray, you stay here and keep an eye out if he comes your way" Rukia corrected her with a frown, "The name's Rukia, how many times do I have to tell you?" crossing her arms with a huff and Revy held her gun up and violently kicked the door down and marched inside. Rukia stood outside the doorway with her mouth wide open in disbelief before muttering "You baka! You had the key! Why did you kick the door down!" she then heard several cars beep madly from the main street and she looked over her shoulder, her eyes focusing on the black speck that was causing a traffic jam. "REVY! HE'S RUNNING!" and she tore across the parking lot of the motel and into the road, dodging the cars that were whizzing past her and she chased after the fleeing man. Within minutes, Revy had caught up with Rukia, overtaking her and leading the chase after the man, swearing loudly at his shrinking back and she desperately tried to close the gap between her and the their mark with Rukia a few feet behind her.**

* * *

The three of them have been running for over ten minutes and Rukia thanked the intense training she had been through back at middle school and high school but it still was torture what with the desert like heat. Rukia eventually slows to a stop, hunching over as she gasps heavily, trying to get air to her burning lungs, beads of sweat trailing down flushed face from the heat and exertion. "I-I can't keep u-up" Rukia said between wheezing gasps but despite that she tries to take several steps forward almost as if she was going to run again when she feels a sudden vibration against her thigh. She slips a hand in one of the pockets of her baby blue cotton shorts, pulling out a purple mobile phone and she flicks it open and her eyes widen at the words on the screen.

'Turn left into the alley….you'll flank him. -M'

Rukia blinks once before dashing to the left, stuffing her phone back into her pocket as she races down the dim, abandoned alleyway and she didn't stop till she reached the other end -"OUCH!" the instant moment Rukia emerged out of the alleyway, the man they were chasing crashed into her. Their heads collided forcefully against each other before they both fell to the ground and Revy who saw the whole thing wasted no time in digging a knee deep into his back as he moaned in pain and proceeded to handcuff his wrists together with plastic ties. Rukia was on the ground, crouched over with her hands to her head as it pounded in pain, breathing deeply to get air circulation around her body but the pain slowly subsided and she slowly stood up, hooking a finger on the collar of her loose white, vest top in order to unstick her top from her body. "Atta girl Ray!" Revy said, wiping sweat from her forehead as her chest heaved up and down, "Ru-kia!" emphasizing the word, "I told you my name is Rukia….it's really not that hard to say" glaring over her shoulder "and besides, where the hell did you get Ray from anyway?"

"Ray's easier to say so shut up" Revy growled before kicking the man in the gut, smiling sadistically at his squeal of pain. "So what shall we do with you? I think there's someone who reaaaaally wants to see you" Revy's voice had become low and scary, sending chilling shivers down the spines of both the man on the floor and Rukia. "We'll walk from here" Revy suddenly stated, using her gun to make the whimpering man stand on his own two feet. "But, the car's just back there. It's not that far. It's much further to walk back to Lagoon Company" Rukia protested but Revy started walking forward, ushering the man to walk too, "We're not going back to Dutchy, our destination is right round the corner" Rukia gave a quick look of confusion and quickly tied her hair into a high ponytail and followed Revy, dragging her feet, astonished that the citizens around them didn't even bat an eyelid, almost as if something like this occurred every day and was completely ordinary.

* * *

Rukia looked at the grand, tall building in awe, "where are we?" as she followed Revy inside which was filled with men who were obviously armed and there were cameras everywhere and Rukia was surprised that they let the three of them inside so easily despite the amount of security put in. "This is Hotel Moscow and a word of advice…keep your mouth shut and don't stare" Revy warned Rukia, dragging their captured man up a couple of flights of stairs. Revy pushed against brown doors, throwing the man onto the red carpet and both Revy and Rukia stepped in, entering a quaint room with a giant oak table with a red armchair behind it and standing before the table was a tall woman. All Rukia saw, was a mane of blond locks covering the woman's back as cigar smoke encircled around the unknown woman who tipped her head to the side, smirking around the end of her cigar, "Oh? You found him? Very good" and a tall man dressed in black with a scar cutting diagonally across his face grabbed the sobbing man, hauling him through another door in the room, shutting it behind him and soon enough Rukia winced when she heard the bone crushing thumps and wails of pain through the door. Rukia turned to the woman to say something but instead she let out a loud gasp when she saw that the woman had finally turned around and Rukia could do nothing but stare in shock at the sight of thickened, puckered scar tissue that marred the other half of the woman's voice, _it's as if she went through flaming fires of hell. _Rukia probably would have continued to gape blatantly if it wasn't for Revy's violent elbow jab that caused her to hiss in pain, snapping her back into reality when she noticed the woman in the finely, tailored red suit was looking at her.

"Who is this Revy?" sweeping her gaze from Rukia to Revy and Rukia let out a breath of relief, the woman had a fierce look that seemed to pierce through her. "Her name's Ray, she's a kid we picked up and she had nowhere else to go" Revy said almost wearily. "I'm Balalaika, head of Hotel Moscow, pleased to meet you…Ray" and the woman approached her with an arm stretched out and Rukia, thinking it was a handshake lifted her arm but she yelps in surprise when Balalaika grabs her chin, forcing her to look up into ominous and icy cold blue eyes. "Um?…" Rukia could feel her blood draining from her face while Revy twitched when she saw the Russian smile, a wide smile that bared her teeth, even the sharp canines and she knew that grin; it was an animalistic grin illustrating she was pleased with the prey that had fallen into her predator's grasp but there was nothing Revy could do at this moment. Rukia swallowed loudly as she felt fingernails rake over her jaw and chin, slightly scratching her white skin as Balalaika looked deep into her dark blue eyes that were beginning to water, and with a chuckle she let go of the terrified girl who felt like she was going to have a panic attack. "Sorry if I startled you, I simply thought you had beautiful eyes" Balalaika said in amusement, as the girl simply nodded, taking in deep breaths of air and wishing no more than to escape this place. Revy face palmed before nodding to the Russian woman, "We'll be off now sister" and the war veteran sat behind her table and nodded back "I'll give Dutch your cut, and I look forward to meeting you again Ray" and Revy walked out, dragging an frightened and almost frozen Rukia out, barging past a black haired Japanese man wearing a white collar suit and a blue tie…Rukia blinked at the man and gave him a nod out of politeness and in return he gave a humble smile and a slight bow.

"Fuck! Who…who was she? She's a mean lady!" staring back at the building they just left. "A fucking war-crazy bitch, say the wrong thing around her and she's your worst enemy. She's one of the four top heads here. Head of the Russian Mafia" Revy answered, as they walked back to the car and Rukia took another deep breath, glad to be away from the building and she hoped she would never have to meet the scary woman again. "The Russian Mafia huh? Man, this city has everything. So who was that guy that we literally sent to his execution?" slight resentment in her voice as she stared at the back of Revy who scratched her head, "Some fucking spy that messed up or something. He was already digging his grave from the start, no one survives the wrath of The Kapitan" she stated with no sympathy and Rukia sighed wearily, her adrenaline had completely depleted itself and she looked forward to returning home.

* * *

"Rock…call Mr Chang and hand me the phone" Balalaika ordered, lighting another cigar as the fed up Japanese salary man got to work, typing numbers into the phone before handing it over to her. "Hello?" a male was on the other line. "Hey Baby" Balalaika drew the word out slowly, an evil glint in her eyes as Rock carefully listened without being noticed. "What do you want Fry Face?" the man on the other didn't sound too amused. "You'll never guess who the newest member of Lagoon Company is" Balalaika twirled her cigar in her fingers, waiting for the speaker on the other side to speak, "I didn't know they had a new member…when did this happen?" Balalaika gave a huge sigh of disappointment, and almost…just almost pouted "You need to be aware of what's happening in this city, or it'll devour you baby, anyway…when you meet the newest member…look at her eyes." And she promptly hung up before chuckling to herself as Rock slipped out, frowning to himself as he wondered why the new girl from his home country was catching the interest of Balalaika. _So the girl works with Lagoon Company_ and his heart twanged in pain when he thought about Revy and the others and he shook his head to clear his thoughts, striding back to his duties.

_I've only got a year or we're all dead _and he gave a loud sigh, lighting a cigarette. _What a cluster fuck…._

* * *

"What a cluster fuck" Revy said as she slumped into the sofa, tiredness in her voice as Rukia stretched besides her, letting out a yawn. "Well done you two, seems like you make a good duo" Dutch said from behind a newspaper. "Ah…never again…running all over the place..too crazy man. I thought training was harsh" Rukia said, looking up at the ceiling. "Oi…Ray, you got a bruise on your forehead, what happened?" Dutch looked at the two worn out girls and placed his newspaper down, taking a slice of cold pizza from the table, biting into it. "I keep telling you my name is Rukia, a bruise? I took a side street and Joshua crashed into me" tenderly touching her forehead, checking for bumps when she suddenly remembered her mysterious text from an unknown number. "Ah…hold on…" she rummaged into her pockets and took out her phone, after pressing a few buttons she handed the phone over to Dutch, and Revy stood up and looked over Dutch's shoulder to look at the screen too.

"W-what is it?" Rukia asked, worried about the serious looks they had on their faces. "M? Nah-it couldn't be?" Dutch said, stroking the short beard on his chin. "Couldn't be what?" Rukia piped up but she was ignored as Revy sat back down, "I can't believe it either but it's gotta be him. He's the only one who sees and hears everything" her voice sounded grave and Rukia was beginning to feel anxious. "Oi-"but Dutch cut her off, "But, why would he help some random girl whose been here barely a week?" and he looked at Rukia who he saw was imagining the worst.

"Ray, calm down. I'll explain everything" Dutch lit up a cigarette, taking a drag. "This M guy well, no one's really sure if he exists. All information we have about him is from rumours that have spread around the city. He has eyes and ears everywhere, from the headquarters of the most dangerous group to even small tarvens" Rukia titled her head to the side, "like a big organisation of spies". "No, cameras and microphones" Revy corrected her. "Like CIA spy stuff?" Rukia questioned. Dutch flicked ash off the end of his cigarette, while Rukia internally thought _I'm going to have to clean that up!". _"Well rumours are he used to be a government spy, and well he did something naughty and became a criminal and where's the best place for a wanted criminal to go?"

"Roanapur" Revy and Rukia said simultaneously "Yup but anyway, unbelievable as it sounds he's got cameras everywhere on the streets that are on 24/7. In buildings, he's got listening devices everywhere and I reckon he's got cameras too, but they only activate when you say his name….a very advanced system that only military and government agents would have"

"Yeah, mention the fucker's name and he comes before you, try and plot his death and he'll kill them" Revy said with a dangerous smile, almost as if she was admiring the man. "Wait…" Rukia rubbed her temples, trying to understand everything, "If no one's not sure he exists then how do you know he's killed people for sure, but to think he has the entire city under his watch…isn't that unrealistic…it just impossible right?" looking up at Dutch for more answers. "I told you, rumours fly fast in Roanapur and the information brokers here are very good at their jobs and I know what you mean about it being ridiculous, I can't bring myself to believe it either"

"The guy's a fucking beast!" Revy interjected with her input, "he's got like an arsenal of weapons like he's out for war, some guy told me how he hacked someone's head off with a machete, and then he whipped the next guy till his organs started bleeding too and then the third guy was strangled by the same whip till their eyes popped out!" Revy was disturbingly interested to encounter such a guy while Rukia felt bile threaten to go up her throat, feeling slightly ill she tried to change the direction of the conversation. "So, what's his name?" curious about what the 'M' stood for. "Don't say it out loud, it triggers the system…if it exists but everyone refers to him as a blind mammal that lives in the ground" Dutch responded. "Oh like a mole" and Rukia clamped a hand over her mouth "Um…sorry, it slipped out" and waited for the angry outbursts but it never came, and Dutch broke the silence, sounding awfully calm. "It's fine Ray, it's not like we're going to say anything that'll provoke him"

Revy grinned, "I'd rather he came for us, lock and loaded and ready for a fight" and Rukia spluttered, while Nano-tiny devices turned on, recording the trio's conversation and relaying it miles and miles away when it erupts from an high-tech radio, echoing in an empty, dark room that is only lit by countless of monitors on the wall. A bed also exists in the room and a body sits up yawning and scratching his bed hair, smiling to himself as he listens to the interesting conversation and liking the voice of the newest member of Lagoon Company.

"R-Revy…you're gonna get us all killed!" Rukia pleads, glancing nervously around the walls, searching for anything that looks like a camera. Dutch chuckles, "Don't worry, he's only a danger when you're his enemy or his next job" halting Rukia's observations around the room. "Job?"

"Apparently our little mole works for someone extremely powerful" Dutch states, heading for the kitchen to make coffee, while Rukia slumps deeper into the sofa, crossing her arms. "The rumours right, so what kind of job does he do?" sounding tired. "Heh, the rumours says he's an information broker, thief and assassin in one. A very dangerous man"

"Oi, w-wait…the guy is an assassin….what if I'm marked…what if this text is like the first step of some fashionably designed plot to have me killed?!" Dutch sighed, gulping down all his coffee and tried to comfort the ever always panicking girl, "And why would he kill you? You haven't done anything wrong just go back home and get some rest" and with that he slammed the door shut behind him and left. "Hmph, maybe this Mole has some ulterior motive to be help you" Revy teases her, and Rukia narrows her eyes at her before turning away, "Yeah…whatever" pretending to be coy "anyway I'm drained" and Rukia laid across the sofa, closing her eyes, and Revy did the same on the opposite sofa, both of them too tired and exhausted to go back home.

However before Rukia went to sleep she opened her eyes again and reached out for her phone on the table, flicking it open and staring hard at the mysterious text. _I wonder if I could text back? It can't be a normal number?_ _I'll thank the freaky bastard and hopefully he won't kill me…or rape me _and she dropped the phone beside her and fell asleep immediately. It had been a gruelling week.

The 'Mole' sat in the dark room with all the monitors; smirking widely at his mobile phone screen….

* * *

**Reviews Please :D**


	5. Errand Girls

**When Rukia says 'oi,oi' she's actually reverted back to speaking Japanese and it means 'come on now' or 'hey' just imagine how it's said in most anime series. Hope you enjoy!**

**~ Black Lagoon is not mine.**

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, and stared at the discoloured ceiling before giving out a loud yawn while rubbing her eyes, stretching within the warm sheets of her bed. She grimaced at the grating buzzing of her phone vibrating horribly against the wooden surface of her bedside table. Rukia turned onto her stomach in order to reach out for her phone and she groggily held it up to her ear, "Yo?" and she pulled the phone away from her ear when a deep baritone voice erupted like a scorching volcano "YOU BITCHES!... it's nearly lunchtime! How long are you both going to sleep?! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! NOW!" Dutch slammed the phone into the wall, nearly breaking it and he took a deep drag from his cigarette, Benny chuckled and handed him a large cup of coffee which Dutch was thankful for.

Rukia glared at her phone, "Oi, oi. I just woke up" she muttered in annoyance before rolling off her bed and plodding out of her room and into the hallway to wake her flatmate up. "Revy! We have to get ready or Dutch will get angry! Actually scratch that, he's already angry" and she was about to tap her knuckle against the door when it opened abruptly and a blonde haired man dressed in expensive jeans and leather barged past her. Rukia glowered at the unknown man's back as he stormed through the hallway and out through the door, slamming it shut behind him. Rukia shook her head and headed back to her room, she knew exactly what happened since this type of thing had happened numerous times before "Dutch needs us at the office, so clean up and get ready!" Rukia yelled over her shoulder, and she closed her bedroom door on Revy's loud roars of offensive language.

Rukia slipped off her pyjamas and headed for the shower, lost in her thoughts as she let the cool water cascade over her body. After her quick shower, she put on a black halter neck top and a grey skirt that fluttered just above her knee with an ivory belt threaded through. Rukia let her charcoal black hair down to dry, and she noticed it had grown past her shoulders and with a little smile she left her room, slinging a small grey satchel bag over her shoulder. Before exiting, she shoved her feet into knee high boots and called out to Revy, "I'm leaving first" and closed the door gently behind her.

It's been a month now since Rukia decided to stay to Roanapur and despite the dangerous environment she never once regretted her decision to stay, she enjoyed living with Revy and working with the others. Well to be honest, there were times Dutch could be intimidating and the work often border lined with death and Rukia wished she was just doing the housework back at the office. Also, seeing people die was very difficult to get used to, she vomited the first time, emptying her stomach of all its contents. Now, she always felt the urge to throw up whenever she saw someone shot down in front of her but she really did try to grit her teeth and keep her head focused on the job.

Luckily she never had any nightmares about the dead, but there was a dream that occurred several times now. The tearstained, bloody face of her friend and senpai Amu, reaching out to her in the darkness and Rukia, running away. The guilt of leaving her friend was eating at her, urging her to find her friend who could still very well be alive but it was a problem to find her since Rukia had no clue where to start. She couldn't go on her own investigation since it was unsafe for her to be out and about without any of the other members of Lagoon Company but if she asked Dutch, Benny or Revy about the Yakuza who kidnapped them in the first place, they would most likely tell Rukia to stop snooping about and give up on her friend.

Rukia even messaged her new acquaintance/stalker 'The Mole' but all he sent back was,

'Your friend is most likely dead. Give up –M'

Rukia replied back with an angry,

'You're completely useless!'

'The Mole' had become another nagging problem for Rukia; she would often get texts from him, which were generally useful and often related to the job Dutch assigned them with. However Dutch was cautious since 'The Mole' seemed to know when Rukia was in danger; informing Dutch that the rumoured ex-spy was watching Rukia and in a way the whole of Lagoon Company and so he snapped her phone in half to her dismay and bought her a new one, with her wages of course which further angered Rukia. But even that didn't stop the 'Mole' from texting her again, it was lost cause and Dutch simply advised Rukia to ignore his texts but that was easier said than done because Rukia would always follow them, especially when she was in a state of panic or being chased by creepy, dangerous criminals. _I'll text that damn Mole again and tell him I'm willing to pay him money.  
_

Rukia climbed up the stairs and pushed open the white door of the office, only to bump into a hard wall which turned out to be Dutch, "Ah!..sorry" Rukia jumped back a bit, "Here" Dutch held out a piece of folded paper. "Wha-?" Rukia blinked in confusion, looking up at Dutch for an explanation. "I have to work on the boat and Benny's going to be busy with electronics" Rukia reached out and took the piece of paper, giving it a quick scan before looking at the muscled war veteran who towered over her, "This is…a list of errands?" giving Dutch an absolute dead pan expression, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Yup, perfect for two sleepyheads who think it's okay to come to work late" he said with a big smirk on his face as he enjoyed the look of annoyance on the young woman's face and he left, ruffling her ebony hair as he walked past her.

"I'd rather go back to bed then do this" she muttered to herself, errands were probably the worst of all the jobs, it meant running around town and chasing people, or collecting items that they ordered in. Normally Dutch sent Rukia and Benny to do errand-type jobs but since Benny was busy too, it meant that Rukia had to work with the ticking time bomb called Revy. Rukia ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and waited for the impending explosion. It wasn't long when Revy entered the office, with her usual tank top and very short blue shorts and her leather brown shoulder holster which held her twin guns. "Care to explain while Dutch gave me the key and left?" her voice laced with irritation, and Rukia reluctantly gave Revy the piece of paper of paper and in her mind she cursed Dutch for not telling Revy anything. Revy squinted at the tiny writing on the paper and instantly growled before blowing up in anger as predicted, "Argggh! Dutch! That prick! Why the hell am I playing errand boy?!" and she stomped out of the office with an unenthusiastic Rukia running after her.

* * *

Rukia caught the keys that were tossed over to by Revy, "You drive" and she entered the passenger seat while Rukia sat in the driver's seat with no complaints. Revy was in a bad mood, and it wasn't best making the short tempered woman any more angry and she drove, listening to Revy's directions. Soon enough however, Rukia could feel her own impatience level slowly rise due to the humidity and the hot temperature of the car with the addition of a screaming Revy. "Turn up here. Our first stop is Rowan's Jackpot Pigeon Place" and Rukia drove up Lachada Street, parking the car outside a club. Rukia stepped out of the car, and she gave an appalled look at the explicit pornographic pictures and the big 'XXX' in big neon lights which were perfectly conveying what kind of place they had come to.

Revy and Rukia stood before a laughing African American with a large afro who was sitting down on a sofa with his arms around scantily clad girls who had ropes tied around their naked bosoms "Yo Rebecca, it's good to see you again!" the man cheerfully called out "and there she is!" the man pointed at Rukia, who was in shock at the moment as her eyes befell a blonde woman hanging from a ceiling, painfully hogtied. Rowan continued speaking, not noticing that Rukia wasn't listening "The Asian beauty from Japan, how the hell did such a pretty thing like you end up staying here?"

Revy was looking at the busty blonde that was tied up with interest, "yeah, we're looking after her because she had nowhere else to go" she answered distractedly and Rowan wondered what the two girls were interested in and followed their line of sight and a light bulb switched on in his head. "I know!" he suddenly exclaimed, causing the two girls to look at him and he made a camera shot with his fingers, aligning Rukia and Revy so they were in his viewpoint and he smiled, revealing a twinkling gold tooth. "I see it! I've got a masterpiece here! Revy the red hot dominatrix with a whip and snow white over there hogtied and under your complete mercy…how about it girls? I'll pay you both well" Rukia felt goose bumps over her body at the thought of being hogtied and whipped, she stepped back a little, furiously shaking her head "I'll pass, thanks". Revy scowled at him "Fuck off Rowan! We're here on business, nothing else! I ain't doing it again, even if it involves whipping"

"Eh?" Rukia gasped quietly, looking at Revy with surprise but she thought nothing else of it and tried to ignore her surroundings, focusing on the job at hand, "You're so cooooold baby, and the two of you would make such good dancers for my S&M show" he said with a pout before looking up at both of them, "So, why are you here?" Revy held a piece of paper to the man's face, "You ordered booze for this place right? We've got fifteen hundred bottles for ya, they're in warehouse five at the harbour"

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" and he looked closer at the paper, "WHAT! Tax sure has gone up these days, it's killing me and how's a brother supposed to make a dime? Shit!" Revy smirked, "See ya Rowan, don't forget about the money" she said light-heartedly, ushering Rukia towards the door.

Their next destination was Hotel Moscow.

Upon arrival, Rukia vehemently refused to enter the building and insisted on staying in the car, Balalaika scared the hell out of her and she did not want to be anywhere near the woman that seemed like a grim reaper of death but Revy easily overpowered the girl and dragged her out of the car and into the building.

Ms Balalaika was going through amateur porn movies and editing them in a small white room with a composed Revy and a sulking Rukia standing behind her seat. "So, the shipment's going to be late is it? You could have told me that over the phone, instead you came all the way here?" The cigar smoking woman looked completely miserable with the task she was doing. "Tell that to Dutch" Revy said as she watched the screen over Balalaika's shoulder, and Rukia wished they were back in the elaborately furnished room as she tried to ignore the erotic gasps from the monitor.

"It's fine, I just need to take care of fifteen of these today" and the breathy moans from the screen suddenly got louder and Rukia couldn't help but also watch in morbid fascination. "Should have gotten a part timer to do it, I'm seriously losing my mind" she mumbled around her cigar, "I have a meeting tonight too, some idiot is selling drugs without my permission, it's such a pain in the ass" and Rukia titled her head, curious as to why people need permission to sell drugs.

"Hey, Balalaika…is that thing going where I think it is?" Revy asked, her eyes wide with intrigue, "Her ass" Balalaika replied promptly. _It can go in there!? Why the hell is sex such a freaky thing here? _Rukia averted her eyes away from the screen, not wanting to watch anymore of the vile pornography. The Russian mobster put the video on pause and turned back to look at the two girls, "If you guys hear anything, let me know and I'll thank you properly" and Rukia eagerly headed out of the room into the luxurious, oak wooden office and Revy replied "Yeah, if we hear anything. We'll come back again, good luck with the rest"

They headed down the stairs and Rukia asked Revy as question "Who will she have a meeting with? Is it really that bad if someone else sells drugs?" Revy scoffed "She'll have it with the three other heads who control Roanapur. Well, they force people to believe that they do" Rukia shivered at the thought of three more powerful factions who most likely have a scary boss like Ms Balalaika, and she prayed that she would never, ever have to meet any of them but there was one thing that bugged her. "Aren't they too full of themselves though? Where did they get the idea that Roanapur belongs to them?" Rukia whispered tentatively. Revy shrugged a shoulder "They are crazy strong and powerful"

They stepped out of the cool building into the hot street, and Rukia remembered something, "Dutch said that the 'Mole' listens to someone powerful, is it one of the four heads?" Revy opened the car door "I wouldn't be surprised if all four have control over him" and sat down in her car seat, and she gave a sideways glance to Rukia as she sat behind the wheel of the car "But, I think with his infatuation with you, you have more control over him than them. You could probably take them all down". Rukia gasped loudly, "He's not infatuated with me! Plus I-I don't have any control over him! He's just doing as he pleases!" Rukia says hotly, closing her eyes before opening them and starting the engine "and I wouldn't make him kill anyone either" and she released the hand brake. Revy let out a chuckle "Fucking A", both girls had completely forgotten about the consequences of saying 'Mole' as someone miles away was listening to their conversation.

* * *

Slip Knot Bridge. The only accessible road to enter Roanapur, at the entrance of the bridge is an ominous noose, a warning to visitors who come to Roanapur to expect everything and more.

Rukia drove over the rusted old bridge and glanced up at the noose "That rope always freaks me out, even though we're leaving Roanapur, I feel like I'm on my way to death" a shudder running down her spine. "We're not far from it to be honest with ya" Revy said indifferently as she stuck her head out of the window letting the cool air fan her face. Rukia pursed her lips but she gave a shrug as they drove past waterlogged fields.

Rukia stopped before the entrance of a massive, beautiful aged church, Rukia watched as Revy banged her fist loudly on the doors to the chapel, "Hey, you old bitch! It's Rebecca from the Lagoon Company! Open this fucking door you old skank! Hello?" Rukia stared at Revy's back, mortified at her language right outside a chapel "You're too loud" and Rukia turned her head to her side and saw a nun with purple sunglasses.

"Just put them in the shed for now" the nun told someone behind her, "but these are cleaned items" an uncertain voice answered the nun. "It's what the Sister wanted" the nun turned, placing hands on her hips and Rukia saw the leather strap of a shoulder holster and the unmistakable handle of a black gun. Rukia frowned, titling her head to the side "Hey! Two-Hands! That's the chapel! If a piece of shit like you walks through you'll end up being smitten. Over here, follow me" the nun called out, pointing a thumb over her shoulder to a building behind her.

They followed the nun to a building and once inside, Revy and Rukia sat side by side on a couch while across them sat an elderly nun with a black eye patch. The younger nun stood behind her back, chewing loudly on gum and occasionally blowing a bubble till it popped. "Oh my, it's certainly a surprise that Dutchy Boy would send you on an errand" the old nun said with humour, causing Revy to scowl "That's not important. You have the goods we ordered, right?" The wrinkled Sister referred to a sheet of A4 paper "New items from the Eastern Division of Cambodia Petroleum. Except for one item. The armoured thirty seven grenade launcher was out of stock"

Revy narrowed her dark eyes, and Rukia sensed the waves of killing intent rolling off Revy "Now, don't kid around" her voice was low "The reason we ordered everything through you is because we need all those items for the next job". The one eyed Sister sighed, "well frankly, we do have the item. It's just a different customer is saying they need it immediately. I'm sure you can see my dilemma here. However, Lagoon is a good customer so I wouldn't mind handing it over to you despite the inconvenience".

_Then just hand it over before Revy pulls her gun out! _Rukia thought to herself and she felt her phone vibrate in her small bag. The nun carried on talking while Rukia slyly reached into her bag, "But I'd like a better deal for us or a discount on your services" Revy's temper rose up a few notches "Don't fuck with us, Sister. If you play this by the book then everyone will be happy" and she made a point to touch her Cutlass while Rukia internally began to panic as she read the words on her mobile phone screen.

"You wouldn't wonna count your money with your feet would ya?" Revy's voice had turned murderous but the Sister was unfazed and simply lifted a cup of tea to her lips, "I wouldn't make idle threats if I was you. If you insist, why don't bring Dutchy-Boy around?" and with a growl Revy stood up, whipping her Cutlass out and pointing it at the nun chewing gum who also pulled her gun out. "That's all I have to say, there's nothing before or after" the nun continued calmly, like nothing had happened while the two woman with guns glared at each other, "Move it Eda, you second rate gunman" Revy said harshly and Eda replied "want me to teach ya how to smoke through your forehead?" The room was deathly quiet.

Rukia clapped her hands and sighed loudly grabbing their attention, "Ladies, calm down. We're in a holy place and you shouldn't be waving your guns around here" and she crossed her arms arrogantly while she chided them, Rukia then addressed the older sister, ignoring the death glares from Revy and Eda. "Sister…? Um?" the sister regarded her before answering, "its Sister Yolanda dear" and Rukia uncrossed her arms and leaned forward a bit, "You…um…sell other goods right?" and she mentally slapped herself for the indecisiveness in her voice. The sister placed her cup on the table and looked at the young girl, "I don't understand, what are you implying?" And Revy growled "Shut the fuck up Ray!" but Rukia ignored her, resisting the urge to correct her name and she elegantly crossed her legs, "I'm talking about drugs here Sister" and Revy's eyes got bigger with surprise and she watched the girl from the corner of her eyes.

Rukia had a soft, harmless smile but her eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Apparently some idiot is selling drugs without permission…or so I heard from Miss Balalaika. It seems Hotel Moscow and the other heads are looking for them but it's weird to think as powerful as they, they just can't seem to find whoever is selling the drugs" Rukia continued after a pause, "I wonder how the unknown drug seller is escaping their eyes" placing a finger on her chin as if she was thinking deeply "If this person had religious connections everywhere, it must be easy to get in and out of the country. It's the perfect strategy since a church would be the last place anyone will look"

Revy crept closer to the girl while the old nun spoke "Young girl, you can't make statements based on guesses. You make it sound like its coming from this place" and Rukia countered "It's just a hypothesis based merely on observation" and she used her final trump card "Just so you know, Lagoon Company are on friendly terms with Hotel Moscow. We're not working together but we're willing to help them out if they have a problem" _Which isn't really true on my part, I just want to stay the fuck away from Hotel Moscow. _

There was a moment of silence before Yolanda sighed deeply, "if you didn't look so afraid you would have been great" Rukia swallowed nervously, she messed up. "Eda, add the launcher to the list" which surprised both Rukia and Revy since it was such a sudden turn of events. "Dutchy Boy has a good eye" loud church bells echoed around the grounds, "It's almost time for mass, I apologize but you'll have to be on your way" Rukia stood up and walked to the door, when the sister called out to her, "young girl, come visit us again" and Rukia smiled, bowing before she left the room. Revy passed Eda, holding a rude hand gesture to her "you got lucky" while the nun angrily replied, "go to hell you bitch!"

"Missy, take care of her will you. A lot of people will want to corrupt and harm an innocent lamb like her" and Revy narrowed her eyes and mumbled "I know, so shut up old bitch" and she exited the church and entered the car where Rukia was already smoking "You saved our asses" and Rukia scratched her head, "No, I don't deserve the praise, it was all this guy" and she held up her phone, showing Revy the message and Revy yelled "What the fuck! You didn't even say his name! He's stalking you again!"

Rukia sighed, blowing out grey smoke in a stream line and slumped into her seat, "I know, I know but without him we would have lost a launcher and our money…..or our lives" she flicked ash off the end of her cigarette out the window, "If I tell him to stop, I'm scared he'll plunge a machete into my stomach…..and I hate to admit it but he's like a guardian angel" Revy couldn't deny that the 'Mole' could come after her if Rukia offended him in any way, nor the fact that Rukia owed the man her life, several times over. "Alright, fine. Well don't forget you owe him, so be prepared" Rukia arched an eyebrow, turning to Revy, "What do you mean?"

Revy smiled around a cigarette of her own, "what do you think I mean?" her voice filled with sadistic humour. Rukia scowled as she pondered over Revy's words and then it hits her like a two by four and she spluttered for a moment or so before huffing with anger and simply stated "Like hell I'll repay him with sex!" Rukia gives a laughing Revy a withering glare before setting off for home, resisting the urge to kick Revy out of the car.

_Revy is one mean lady! _

* * *

**And we're donnnne!**

**Next chapter will follow from this. So no time skips :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review if you did. Remember Lagoon Company is not mine.**


End file.
